The Electric Kid and the Psychic
by yesthenLucky9
Summary: Fourteen year old Ash Ketchum has just won the Orange league and cant wait to head back to Pallet town to show off the trophy , but when disaster strikes , he realizes how much stronger he needs to be so he vanishes. Its three years later and a certain green haired gym leader is having dreams that are troubling , until she's visited by a strange guest with an important task .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people, just a few words about this story. I have only just recently got back into Pokemon , mostly the games and a few of the old anime episodes so I may not get all the facts right . I don't know much about the newer episodes so if there is anything you would like to see in this story, could you point out episodes to watch so I understand? . **

**This isn't a betrayal story but Ash will come back to his journey a lot stronger and powerful …..when I looked into the new anime I couldn't believe he was still ten and not as good as he should be so that's changed. This is an Ash/Sabrina story , I can still rememeber the gym episode with Sabrina and I like her cold personality , was one of the better episodes I thought , think she would be good with Ash . **

**I am not brilliant with battles, so if anyone has any battles I should try watch to get ideas from do say. My grammar isn't great ever, am not a writer I do this for fun so don't go flaming me majorly over a few comma's being missing haha. Anyhow please enjoy, feedback is welcome**

**Ps Sabrina is only three years older than Ash in this . Any pokemon you would like involved tell me and I'll look into it.**

The Electric kid and the psychic

_Chapter one_

_Viridian city Pokémon centre, night time….._

"Look at it Pikachu " Ash Ketchum , fourteen year old Pokémon trainer from Pallet town said with a grin, to his small yellow friend sitting beside him on the Pokémon centre bed . He was currently clutching the Orange league winner's trophy in his hands, gazing at it with pride.

"You where amazing Pikachu, Dragonite and everyone in that stadium underestimated you ... But I believed in you" Ash spoke, meaning every word he said, his trust for Pikachu and his fellow Pokémon unbreakable.

"Pi Pika , Pi Pikachu" The red cheeked rodent declared happily before jumping onto his trainers shoulders , his small black eyes proudly looking at the trophy currently in his friends hands.

"Your right" Ash replied confidently, understanding what his best friend was saying "This is only the beginning, well fight hard and train harder than ever before , well show everyone that we have what it takes to become a true Pokémon master"

The raven haired teen smiled when the electric mouse enthusiastically nodded his head in agreement, his two pointed ears twitching as he did. It was almost in unison that a few moments later both trainer and Pokémon let out a loud yawn.

"I guess becoming Pokémon masters will have to wait until morning" Ash said with a chuckle, Pikachu nodding once more in agreement. They had been travelling, heading back to Pallet town most of the day, only stopping when night hit, so it was no surprise how tired they were.

After Ash changed and got into a pair of shorts to sleep in, he then slid into the small single bed he had booked for the night. Laying his head comfortably on his pillow, Pikachu taking his place at the foot of his bed he couldn't help but let his mind wander.

_I can't believe we actually won the Orange League, against a trainer as powerful as Drake was. Where finally on our way to achieving our dreams. _

His thoughts then switched to his friends who travelled with him through the Orange Archipelago, how happy he was to show their support wasn't for nothing. Misty and Tracey truly proved to be the best of friends; the only thing missing was Brock but he had his reasons for not coming and he respected that.

His last thought before he eventually passed out from exhaustion was of his mother, the woman who raised him, cared for him, and loved him. He didn't know his father, and while he would love to, his mom had done such a good job at loving him it made his father's absence less painful. She had supported him in everything he did with a smile on her face; she was the first person to tell him he could do anything he wanted to, he just had to believe himself.

And with that thought, he fell into a restful sleep a smile gracing his lips….

_The next morning…_

As the sun shone down upon viridian city, Ash, Misty and Tracy began the final part of their journey back to Pallet town.

"So Ash, how does it feel, your officially the orange league champion?" Tracy asked as he walked alongside the raven haired trainer. He was proud of his friend's achievement, he was also incredibly happy too of made such good friends in Ash and Misty.

"It feels great right Pikachu" Ash declared clenched his fist while looking at his best friend perched upon his shoulder "And where not stopping until we reach the top"

"Pi Pikachu" The electric mouse agreed, clenching his small fist emulating his trainer, the reaction causing Tracy to let out a laugh.

"Just remember Ash" Misty chimed in sweetly "Don't get to over confident, I mean I'm surprised your head can still fit in that cap of yours"

"You take that back" Ash shot back glaring at his orange haired friend.

And like that the two friends where off bickering and arguing like they usually would. Tracey , along with Pikachu rolled their eyes at the two's actions knowing full well no matter how much they argued, it would never be more than a childish argument , neither of them letting it actually bother them in the long run.

After about five hours of walking the group reached the end of route one and came upon the sign saying welcome to Pallet town. This sign causing one said trainer, to brim with excitement.

"Hey Pikachu" Ash said looking down at his Pokémon who was now walking beside him "Last one to the house has to give Muk a kiss"

With that Ash was off sprinting, Pikachu close behind him his legs moving as quickly as he could, not wanting to lose.

"They never change" Muttered Misty, the orange haired trainer shaking her head in amusement.

_Just over the hill _Ash thought to himself as he ran up the slope passing neighbour's houses and gardens as he did. It was when he got to the top though, he saw down the hill on the other side was a crowd surrounding a house that was engulfed in flames …. His house.

"Mum" Ash whispered before sprinting as hard as he could, his heart beating a mile a minute at the thought of his mother trapped inside.

He reached the crowd in record time, when he got there an officer jenny was asking the surrounding crowd to step back while a group of squirtle , much like the ones his squirtle used to belong to, shot water gun after water gun at the flames.

"Let me through" Ash shouted barging through onlookers until he reached an officer Jenny holding her hand out warning anyone who tried to pass.

"You can't go any further young man" Officer Jenny shouted at the distressed looking boy in front of her.

"But this is my house and my mom could be in there!"

"I'm sorry, but the house could collapse at any minute and the flames are too strong for anyone to get inside" Officer Jenny replied giving the boy a sympathetic smile. She understood his worry; after all she would feel the same.

Resisting the urge to barge past the Officer Jenny, Ash grabbed for one of his poke balls on his belt when it was in hand he chucked it in the air calling upon one of his Pokémon.

"I choose you squirtle" Ash stated, as the ball hit the floor, a large blue turtle appearing as it did. "Quickly squirtle use water gun and help put the fire out"

"Squirtle, squirt" The turtle nodded before turning towards the burning house and releasing a torrent of water towards the flames.

A few moments later the squirtles where joined by misty's staryu and starmie, the water trainer releasing her Pokémon as soon as she had caught up to Ash and Pikachu.

After nearly an hour of water being shot at the flames that where burning through the house, they finally started to die down. It wasn't long after that, two bodies were found inside burnt and falling apart Ketchum residence one was a severely burnt and in critical condition Mr Mime, while the other was the charred corpse of one Delia Ketchum.

_Two days later…. Professor Oaks house…_

It had been two days since his mother had passed and Ash had yet to say a word merely staring at the wall of his temporary room, after the fire Professor Oak had let him stay in his home thinking it was best Ash lived with him for a while.

What had made the whole situation worse was the information Officer Jenny had delivered them the day after the fire though , it appeared there first thoughts of the fire being an accident where wrong . Apparently an eye witness had come forward claiming to of seen two hooded figures one on a what looked to be a charizard, and another on a dragonite both attacking the house with a powerful flamethrowers multiple times before disappearing into the sky.

What officer Jenny hadn't realised though, was as soon as she had released this information, was the day darkness started to enter and cloud a once pure heart.

_Two weeks later, Pallet town cemetery..._

"I should have been there... I could have saved you" Ash whispered, tears falling as he looked down upon the gravestone belonging to the woman who meant the world to him, his mother Delia Ketchum. To his side sitting teary eyed as well, his faithful friend Pikachu.

"Whoever did this to you ..." Ash growled, a darkness no one would expect from someone as kind hearted as him graced the young boys features.

It had been just over two weeks since that fateful day he had returned home to a burning house and dead mother. And every day since he had felt a rage building inside of him, making him feel like he was about to snap. It seemed seeing his mother's gravestone made everything feel much more real, it was also what ended up pushing him over the edge.

"I promise I'll get revenge Mum, even if it's the last thing I do"

"Pi Pikachu" the yellow mouse clenched his little fist in agreement, his cheeks sparking electricity as he did.

Ash looked down at his best friend, surprised he was feeling the same way.

"Pikachu, you agree with me?" Ash questioned, smiling when the electric mouse nodded its head in a determined manner.

"We need to get stronger though Pikachu, we have no idea what we could be facing or weather well even find the culprit. Are you ready for that?"

"Pi pika pi" Pikachu nodded once more, Delia had treated him well and there was nothing he wouldn't do for his Pika pi.

"Thank you Pikachu...I think it's time we went and got some other friends to join us" Ash declared, his next stop, professor oaks ranch.

_Three years later, Saffron city, night-time..._

Rain hammered down hard on the city of Saffron, as rumbles of thunder where heard and flashes of lightning lighted up the darkened sky.

The streets where bare, save for a few people rushing into their homes .It was due to the harsh weather conditions that no one noticed a large purple ball of energy floating through the night sky, its destination, Saffron city gym.

_Saffron city gym..._

_Bodies littered the floor, pools of blood formed puddles underneath the now decaying corpses that littered a large empty industrial street._

_"Where am I?" A feminine voice whispered as she walked through the carnage she was witnessing. This girl stood at near 5'8 with long green hair matched with sparkling emerald green eyes._

_Her feet kept on moving , even though she wanted to turn around and get away from where ever this place was , instead she only walked further forward and further into the carnage._

_"What happened here?" she questioned no one but herself as she laid eyes upon not only dead humans, but the mutilated bodies of different types of Pokémon as well._

_As she walked on through, the girl felt tears well up in her eyes as she viewed the devastation. One thing she noticed the most though was how quit this place seemed even though the smell of death was fresh in the air._

_That was until a few moments later, when a mighty roar was heard coming from the sky. But it wasn't just one roar; it was multiple roars coming from above, each of them distinct from the other. As in the sky , six large shadows flung attacks at one another , ice , fire ,electricity followed by a purple aura fired back and forth , the attacks colliding , causing explosions in the sky._

_The green haired young woman could only watch as destruction rained in the sky, she stood helplessly watching unsure on what she could do._

_"Sabrina"_

_The woman quickly turned at the sound of her name being whispered only to be staring at nothing._

_"Sabrina"_

_The voice continued to become louder until Sabrina turned around once more trying to find out where the voice was coming from, this time as she turned, her long green hair flicking as she did she came face to face with someone important from her past, the one person who had helped bring her back from her self-imprisonment and made it possible for her to reconnect with her family once more, the raven haired Pokémon trainer from Pallet town, Ash Ketchum._

_This wasn't the young Ash who had brought a quirky haunter who liked to make faces to her gym; this was an older Ash, between seventeen and eighteen if she was to estimate. Instead of his innocent and childish face, he now had a defined and strong jaw with a small scar above his left eyebrow, his raven black hair wild and untamed. He was taller than her now, his shoulders much broader. She had to admit he had grown up well, and had it not been for the kind Amber brown eyes and the small zig-zags on his cheeks she wouldn't have guessed the boy who stood in front of her was Ash Ketchum._

_"A-Ash?" Sabrina spoke the surprise evident in her voice "What are you doing here?"_

_"We have to stop this" Ash stated in a monotone voice before grabbing onto Sabrina's shoulders sharply, turning her around as he did so she wasn't facing him anymore._

_Sabrina looked up at the sky once more, as soon as she did though she was met by a giant flamethrower heading straight for her an Ash, before she had a chance to move, she was engulfed by the flame, the hit sending a jolt through her body_.

Sabrina shot up in her bed, sweat dripping down her forehead and her long green hair matted and wet. Taking a few deep breaths, the saffron city gym leader tried to calm her down.

_Why do I keep having these dreams...and why does Ash keep appearing?_

Sabrina's thoughts ran rampant with questions, after all this wasn't the first dream involving Ash , over the last few months he had been appearing more often and usually it was always when some sort of destruction was happening . To normal people, they would just put it down to nightmares but to a psychic, especially one of her abilities they would begin to wonder if the dreams they were seeing where prophetic. And if they were, then it meant something big was coming, something world changing.

The usually calm and collected gym leader had no idea what to do, there wasn't many other psychics on her level that she could seek out for advice. She also couldn't go and visit Ash either, while she had only met him once they had parted Friends. So when the news of his mother's murder had come around, she had tried to reach out to offer her condolences but had been informed of his mysterious disappearance and how no one had any clue as to where he was , so asking him if he had any idea what the dreams meant was also out of the question.

Sabrina sighed placing her head in her hands.

"What do I do" Sabrina muttered in frustration. She then let out an annoyed grunt, before raising her head from her hands, but instead of the sight of her empty room, she was greeted by the sight of a Pokémon she had never seen before standing at the end of her bed.

The Pokémon, or at least what she assumed was a Pokémon was bipedal , grey in colour apart from its purple tale . Its face resembled that of an odd looking cat but where ears should be, there was instead two blunt horns.

Had this of been anyone else they might of screamed , but Sabrina had learned many years ago to never show fear to a possible enemy as they could use that weakness against you , and Pokémon or not this thing was an intruder in her home .

Without hesitation her eyes glowed purple, the gym leader calling on her psychic abilities. Just as she was about to fling this thing into her bedroom wall, her strange bedroom guessed raised his paw, his three stumps opening to show its palm. As it did this, it's eyes then glowed a purple glow. This move completely blocking out Sabrina's abilities.

Trying to think fast, Sabrina tried using her mind to connect with her Alakazam , who like her other Pokémon slept out of their poke balls around the gym , finding places they found most comfortable. But she couldn't mentally connect with him, this thing blocking her from doing so.

"_Your powers are truly impressive, but don't think for a second they can match mine."_

Not fazed by this things psychic telepathy, it was something she was used to by now anyway, Sabrina shot back.

"Do not under estimate me; I'm not some weak minded child"

Sabrina was surprised at what come next as she heard a chuckle run through her mind.

"_Such confidence...good you're going to need it. After all you want to stop those dreams don't you?"_

Sabrina's eyes widened a little in shock as she heard the grey creature mention the nightmares that plagued her.

"_What are you? And how do you know about my dreams?"_ Sabrina questioned, while she was sure it was a Pokémon, it was like none she had seen or heard about, even the ones of legend.

"_My name is mewtwo; I am one of, if not the most powerful Pokémon in existence. And while I am all of that, it pains me to say I was sent here to gain your assistance."_

_"Sent here by who Mewtwo? And what do you need me for?"_Sabrina asked telepathically, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"_I was visited a while ago by the Pokémon you all bow to, Arcues. He came to me due to my past dealings with a boy your familiar with one Ash Ketchum" _Metwo's haunting voice said as he stared intently at Sabrina as he spoke.

"Ash" Sabrina whispered fondly before Mewtwo began to speak once more.

"_Yes, you see not too long ago Ash proved to me that there are humans out there who are different .Arcues found me knowing this and at first, he simply asked me to join the hall of legends along with his other 'children' but I refused, God of Pokémon or not I bow to no one but he then mentioned needing help with his chosen one, one Ash Ketchum .I owed a debt to Ash, so I agreed without hesitation."_

"_As you know, after the murder of his mother, Ash up and vanished taking his Pokémon with him."_

"That's all well and good Mewtwo, but what does this have to do with me?" Sabrina asked calmly this time with her own voice as she allowed her psychic energy to die down.

"_There are criminal organisations that are foolishly joining together in an attempt to take control of the Pokémon of legends, even me, even Arcues. Ash is destined to lead the fight against them and many other threats but after his mother's death, his heart has become darkened he now only seeks revenge."_

"_He needs to be set back on the right path, while he's getting stronger; he no longer is following his dream. He needs to be brought back to the Ash of before...and that's where you come in"_

"Why not go to the two gym leaders and Ash's friends though, Brock and misty? Or better yet why aren't you going yourself? "Sabrina asked, unsure on why she would be this Pokémon's first choice.

"_I thought about them as well, but Arcues informed me they would not be the answer. They would not understand the pain nor would they know the feeling of isolation, that's why Arcues suggested you. I get the feeling it wasn't the only reason but he didn't answer."_

"_As for the reason I cannot find him is because I do not know how I could get through to him ...Much like his heart I too am driven by revenge. I also have things I need to set right, maybe when these things are done...I will join Ash on his journey."_

Sabrina nodded in acceptance at Mewtwo's words , if Ash really was isolating himself from the world much like she had years back then no matter what she would bring him back round, just like he had with her .

There was only one other thing the green haired beauty needed to know.

"If all of this is true, then why wait three years ...why not sooner?"

"_it was a question I asked myself and it was a question I never received an answer to ."_ The greyish white creature replied as it hovered at the end of Sabrina's bed.

Sabrina raised her eyebrow in suspicion at that answer but didn't reply to it.

"I'll help Ash; I owe him that" Sabrina said confidently "Do you know his location?"

"_I only know that a week ago he was last seen in luminous City in the Kalos region. He moves around though, so I think you're best bet would be to see if any of his friends have any clue to his wear about's."_

"_Should my time become available, I shall join you on the hunt for Ash ...And Miss Sabrina. Good luck"_

With that, Mewtwo raised his paws a purple aura appearing in his palms. The purple Aura then engulfed his body before he vanished, teleporting to his next destination.

Sabrina laid her head back down on her pillow, releasing a deep breath as she did. She knew it was a big task finding Ash after all he could be anywhere, but she deep down knew that for some reason, she was never going to say no to Mewtwo's request , the raven haired trainer earning a special place in her heart for what he did for her .

With that in mind, she knew exactly where she would head to first, ash's home town of Pallet.

_Unknown location..._

A black hooded figure with a Pikachu perched on his shoulder, stood upon a dusty battlefield, opposite a large heavy set man with black hair dressed in a karate uniform.

"So you ready to lose?" The black haired martial artist asked in an arrogant tone. He was on a winning streak after all, with nine wins in a row, this stranger in front of him would be his tenth.

When the hooded figure didn't reply, a man stood to the side who had been asked to referee began to talk.

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle; the first Pokémon to faint loses ... Trainers release your Pokémon"

"Piece of cake " The martial artist smirked before grabbing his poke ball and throwing it onto the field." Go Hitmonlee"

The hooded figure sighed as he watched Hitmonlee appear from his ball. The brown coloured kicking Pokémon, how predictable. Glancing to his left shoulder he simply nodded at his Pikachu, the electric mouse understanding what he meant as he jumped from his shoulder and entered the battle field.

"A little baby Pikachu?" The man laughed as he watched his opponent send in a rodent to fight his Hitmonlee. "Your funeral kid"

"One on one battle, Hitmonlee vs Pikachu begin" The ref stated

"End this quick Hitmonlee, use **mega kick** and knock that runt out"

Just as Hitmonlee began to move on Pikachu, the hooded figure made his move.

"Pikachu... **thunder shock**"

Both the referee and Hitmonlee's trainer looked confused. Thunder shock was a move low levelled electric types used, did this kid send in an untrained Pokémon against a hard hitter like Hitmonlee. What happened next though 'shocked' them both as Pikachu dodged under Hitmonlee's Mega kick before his cheeks began to spark.

"Pikachuuuuuuuu!" The rodent cried as enough electricity to rival a thunderbolt was shot from him at Himonlee.

"Monnnn" the kicking Pokémon groaned as the electricity surged through his body, unable to take the pain he fell forward landing hard on the floor with swirls appearing in his eyes.

"H-Hitmonlee is unable to battle, P-Pikachu is the winner" the referee eventually said once he was able to get over what he had just seen.

Opponent and ref watched speechless as the Pikachu strode back to its master , jumping onto his shoulder as it did . They then watched as the hooded figure wordlessly turned around and began leaving the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hello everyone , thank you for the favorites and follows . I hope everyone finds my writing easy to follow and not to jarring , I'm not the best writer after all . I do hope you like my representation of Sabrina , because its not like there's much to go on from the anime . Ive made her personality still cold , but not out right dangerous like before haha . I think when i get to the two meeting , shell help Ash , but hell also help her.**

**Big thank you to those that reviewed , i had a few questions asked so ill answer.**

**Will Ash have Aura? having not watched any of the anime to do with Aura im not sure of all the facts , but ive read stories witch ash has aura in and ive liked them , i also think itll be a good match for Sabrina's psychic so yes.**

**what is my update schedule? Im not the quickest writer , plus obviously real life will occasionally get in the way so anywhere between a few days to a few weeks:) sorry i cant be more specific.**

**will we see flashbacks of what Ash has been doing? and will he have his pokemon from the other regions? yes there will be flash backs and the next question you will just have to wait and see.**

**now on with the chapter:) **

**ps i have no beta so mistakes are my own **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Pokémon, only the games.**

The Electric kid and the psychic

_Chapter two_

After the request set forth by Mewtwo to find Ash, Sabrina prepared to venture out towards Pallet Town. While she could have gone to Brock or Misty first, she decided to head for the professor who had looked after Ash's Pokémon, professor Oak.

The psychic first made arrangements with the Pokémon league higher ups to allow her father to take over as the gym leader of Saffron for an unknown amount of time. Her father, while not as strong as her in both Pokémon training or psychic ability would be adequate cover.

Sabrina couldn't help but think for some reason the Pokémon league where far too receptive to the idea of her having some time off for a while. She had asked her father if he had any idea why that was; she could remember the conversation clearly.

"_Err honey … I don't know if you've realised, in the past five months you've only had four challengers, each of them you've crushed with only your Alakazam" Sabrina's father said nervously, he loved his daughter and was delighted to have her back in his life after her troubles, it didn't mean he wasn't sometimes worried how she would react to things._

"_And what has that got to do with it?" Sabrina replied in a monotone voice, her purple eyes boring into her father._

"_Well after you gained a reputation for turning people into dolls I'm not sure many people want to face you" Her father stuttered out "Plus the ones who do are either too cocky for their own good or uninformed, plus you only really use your Alakazam, and he's far too powerful for a gym battle, he's more on the level of an elite four Pokémon"_

"_But he likes to battle" Sabrina shot back, surprising her father with how child like her reply sounded._

The gym leader smirked at how after her reply her father wasn't sure on what else to say , after all it wasn't her fault trainers where too weak to earn a marsh badge from her , they needed to realise that if they wanted to succeed in becoming strong , they couldn't just have badges handed to them . Although maybe using her Alakazam all the time was slight over kill.

Searching through her room, she grabbed anything important, fresh clothes, Pokémon items such as potions and antidotes placing them in a green rucksack. She then placed her four Pokémon balls into the pockets of her jacket dress, the balls containing her Alakazam, Haunter, drowzee and her recently evolved Espeon. Making sure she had everything, Sabrina then zipped up her rucksack before throwing it onto her shoulders. Quickly glancing in her mirror she made sure she looked ok, something most people would be surprised she cared about due to her colder, unsociable nature.

Her long green hair was perfectly brushed and straight, her fringe reaching just above her purple eyes. She was wearing her favoured red and black jacket/dress that reached halfway down her thigh, topped off by her knee high black boots. (Anime appearance)

Happy with the way she looked, Sabrina then looked into the mirror with a determined expression.

"I'm coming for you Ash" She whispered before she began to tap into her psychic abilities, a purple Aura surrounded her body as she began to picture Pallet town in her mind.

In a flash, Sabrina vanished from her room as she teleported to her desired destination.

_Just outside of Pallet Town... _

Sabrina grimaced, rubbing her temples as a slight pain shot through her head. Teleporting was something not many psychics could do; it could also be harsh on the body and mind to be using so much energy at once. But Sabrina was a special case, she wasn't sure why, especially as she was only twenty years of age. She could do things that far succeeded most that possessed the gift; some could only achieve something as simple as bending spoons with their mind…but to Sabrina that was child's play.

When the pain had subsided, Sabrina glanced around her surroundings. Her eyes spotting a wooden sign …..Welcome to Pallet town. A small smile graced the usually firmed lined lips of Sabrina, her abilities where something she treasured, so when she succeeded in using them properly it made her happy.

Not wasting anytime Sabrina began walking, heading towards her destination of Professor Oak's ranch. As she entered Pallet town, she had to marvel at how peaceful it was, apart from the sound of a squawking Dodrio that was. The town had many white picket fenced houses, with people going about their day with happy smiles on their faces. It was something her home city of Saffron lacked, people in suits rushing around, worried about money, never taking time to enjoy themselves was all her city had become.

Walking along the dirt path, Sabrina stopped in her tracks as she past a certain house. She wasn't sure why but she could feel something pulling her towards it, it looked just like the others, the only difference being it looked recently built , everything from the houses paint all the way down to the red mail box outside of it where brand new. Taking a few steps towards the building, the green haired gym leader stood in front of the white picket fence, her purple eyes studying the house.

"So this is Ash's home" Sabrina whispered as she spotted a gold plaque on one of the houses outside walls, the plaque reading in_ loving memory of Delia Ketchum_.

_This must have been rebuilt after the fire _Sabrina thought to herself, _But why can I feel something off about this house?..._Channelling her abilities she tried to see if she could sense the feeling any clearer, as her powers began to work, she could feel traces of a dark energy but it was only faint, like the markings of a word that had been written in pencil only to be erased. She had felt traces of psychic power's being used before, but this was different it felt darker, more unnatural.

_But this_ _house had been burnt down though hadn't it?_ Sabrina thought a little confused; in the reports of the incident, she had heard it had been two people on a charizard and dragonite that were reported to of been witnessed attacking the Ketchum house… _But why can I feel something else, why am I sensing something darker?_

Sabrina sighed, before turning from the house and continuing on towards her original destination. While something was definitely off at Ash's home, she couldn't waste her time dwelling on it; after all she had a certain raven haired trainer to find.

She continued along the dirt path for another five minutes before she could see not too far in the distance, a large building on top of a hill, the building having a wind turbine connected to the top. It was a building everyone who had something to do with Pokémon in Kanto would recognize, Professor Oak's laboratory.

Not too long after that, having climbed the curved concrete steps up to the lab, Sabrina pushed through the large double doors of the Pokémon lab entrance, coming into a plush waiting area.

Not seeing anyone around, Sabrina followed the signs pointing towards the lab that where hanging in the corner of the room. As she walked through the corridors, she couldn't help but compare them to that of a stale hospital.

A few moments later she could see a door with the sign lab above it, as she was about to stride towards the door, someone opened it from the other side. It was a man probably not much older than her, wearing a green t-shirt, and shorts. His hair was dark black and parted in the middle with two black bangs hanging over a headband. In his hand was a clipboard most likely containing research notes of some sort.

"Oh hello there" The man said as he spotted a woman with long green hair staring at him, her strange purple eyes studying him intently making him feel nervous . He couldn't let that bother him though, this girl's Pokémon could be hurt or injured, and as Pallet town had no Pokémon centre people would often bring their Pokémon here. "My names Tracey, professor Oaks assistant …..Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I need to speak with the professor about an urgent matter" Sabrina replied bluntly, while her father had advised her to try and be more approachable, she had never quite got the hang of it.

"The professors busy at the moment …." Tracy started to say but stopped when the strange girl glared at him, for some reason this girl scared him, her glare causing him to sweat. "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind visitors" Tracey finished, buckling under the pressure of Sabrina's glare.

"Thank you" Sabrina replied sweetly before casually striding past the sketch artist and entering Professor Oak's lab, leaving Tracy confused at how quick the girls personality seemed to change.

Entering into the research area, Sabrina took in the surroundings. Different machines and computers littered the area, along with shelves filled with different text book's each one different in colour and each one filled with different information on different things about Pokémon. In the middle sat a large grey machine with three poke ball holders…. _must be for starter Pokémon _the psychic thought. She then looked towards the end of the room spotting professor Oak sat hunched over a computer, engrossed in something he obviously found fascinating.

Sabrina slowly crept up behind the professor, a smirk gracing her lips when he didn't turn around.

"Tracey, you've got to read this" Professor Oak said staring intently at the screen, the screen filled with paragraphs of information "Professor Sycamore's research into mega evolution is fascinating"

Sabrina leaned forward a little, looking at the screen over professor Oaks shoulder. "Mmmm yes fascinating" she stated calmly, a sinister grin appeared on her face as the professor slowly turned around, his eyes widening when he realised who it was standing in front of him.

"S-Sabrina" Professor Oak stuttered out as he shot out of his chair, backing a few steps away from the psychic specialist as he did. Not in a million years would he of expected Sabrina of all people to be standing behind him, the shock causing his heart to nearly beat out of his chest.

"W-What can I do for you?" the professor asked eyeing the psychic suspiciously, while he knew she wasn't like she used to be, she was still unpredictable , it was also quite unheard off for her to be outside of Saffron city.

"I'm here to find out the whereabouts of Ash Ketchum and thought the professor who gave him his first Pokémon would be a good start" Sabrina replied getting straight to the point.

_Ash...what on earth would she want with Ash? Arceus help him if he's pissed Sabrina off , that boy just attracts trouble , he could end up spending the rest of his life as a doll if she catches him….but Sabrina doesn't do that anymore….i hope , so I wonder what she could want with him ? Arceus I hope she doesn't revert back to her old ways when I tell her I don't know where Ash is. _Professor Oak thought, his mind jumping straight to the worst possibilities. _Oh god she's going to turn me into doll…._

Sabrina smirked, just to make sure he wasn't hiding anything, Sabrina had tapped into her abilities and read the old man's mind. It wasn't something she did a lot anymore, but it did still have its uses.

"Don't worry yourself professor" Sabrina said cocking her head to the side she did "I would never harm Ash, nor would I turn anyone into a doll…"

"Oh good" the older man replied, a little in shock she knew what he was thinking.

"Well ….. Maybe if the situation calls for it….but that rarely happens" Sabrina said calmly, enjoying the reaction of the professor as he gulped nervously. _This man is too easy to tease._ Knowing she needed to get back to her original goal of finding information on Ash, Sabrina became more serious.

"How is it Ash's professor doesn't know where he is, did he not take his poke-dex with him? From what I know those little machines you created gave you the location of its owner" Sabrina stated, crossing her arms all the while she continued staring at the pallet town professor.

"You see that's the problem, Ash doesn't have the original pokedex anymore" Professor Oak replied, he then let out a sigh as he ran one of his hands through her greying hair. "I've been asked this same question by his friends quite a few times. The thing is, he actually has an updated prototype Poke dex. I granted him it when he left three years ago; he came to me asking if there was any way of taking all of his Pokémon with him at once. I told him there wasn't if he was planning on taking the Pokémon league challenge and challenging gyms due to the rules and regulations. But when he said it was purely for training purposes, I showed him my newest invention."

Walking over to a safe on the wall nearest to them, the professor quickly typed in a code on the keypad. The safe door swung open, before the old man reached in grabbing an item from the safe. Item in hand, he then closed the safe door and walked back over to Sabrina.

" This" Oak said holding his hand out showing Sabrina a pokedex that was slightly larger than the normal one , and black in colour instead of the usual red " This is the prototype Ash has" The older male then opened the pokedex up , showing a large screen , with small buttons at the bottom . "You simply place a poke ball containing a Pokémon above the screen and it will store it, much like computer stores information. (Think bills pc storage) Then if you want you can also access a Pokémon by simple getting the stored section up on the screen and choosing the Pokémon you want, and poof like magic its poke ball will appear"

The professor smiled to himself not realising the glare he was receiving from the saffron city gym leader. When he eventually noticed, the smile quickly fell.

"O-of course you don't really care about that" Oak said stuttering as he did "The problem is, while it should still give me his location, it stopped showing where he was about two years ago. I can only summarize Ash found someone who's good with electrical items and they somehow turned the location system off"

"How do you know it wasn't simply destroyed? How do you know Ash wasn't in trouble?" Sabrina questioned agitated, she of course knew he had been seen in Kalos recently due to Mewtwo telling her, but that was beside the point.

"Don't worry I would never just sit around and do nothing if I knew Ash was in trouble" professor Oak replied hastily, not wanting Sabrina to unleash her wrath upon him, he quickly sat down on the pc chair and began typing away.

Sabrina watched the screen as the professor entered a program on his pc called registered pokedex users, she then watched as pictures of different trainers appeared on the screen.

Oak scrolled through the pictures until one of Ash appeared, the picture was of him when he had just started his journey. He then double clicked on the picture, only for more pictures to appear but this time of different Pokémon, a huge amount in fact.

"The reason I know he's fine, is while I can't access his current location, I can still see the Pokémon he captures" Professor Oak said as he scrolled through each of Ash's Pokémon. "I have to hand it to the boy; he does have a lot of unique captures"

Sabrina was surprised at the different variety of Pokémon, from multiple regions as well. She smiled fondly whenever a psychic Pokémon appeared. She then saw one Pokémon registered as captured that was astonishing.

"Professor … how?" Sabrina said, something for once making her nearly speechless as she pointed at the picture on screen.

Professor Oak chuckled, finally a human reaction from the girl "I thought the same thing when it registered as caught ….Ash is full of surprises after all"

That Sabrina could definitely agree with ….. But should it surprise her? Mewtwo did say he was Arceus chosen one after all. Whatever that meant, plus she herself had sensed something different about Ash the moment he stepped into her gym four years ago. She did know though, as soon as she found him, she was asking how on earth he came into possession of a Pokémon like that.

"What was the last Pokémon he caught anyway professor?" Sabrina asked, calming herself down and getting back to the task at hand.

"Let me just check" Oak replied, scrolling down to the last Pokémon on the screen, the picture showed a small bird Pokémon that had a red head and white body. "Argh, it appears Ash has recently caught a Fletchling around four days ago, the bird Pokémon native only to the region of Kalos"

_Just like Mewtwo said, I just hope he's still there_

"I'll need to be updated if there are any changes" Sabrina said, knowing she had gained all she could from the professor "So I'll be in touch"

"Err Sabrina, before you head off after Ash, you may also want to check in with Brock in pewter city and Misty in cerulean" Professor Oak said, "After all they are Ash's closest friends, they could know something I don't"

Sabrina nodded before she walked out the door, her heels clicking as she did. Mewtwo had suggested seeking out Ash's friends, and know the professor had as well, so with that, the psychic decided on her next stop, Pewter city.

As soon as he saw she was gone and out of sight, Professor Oak let out a sigh of relief. That woman truly scared him, and he was just happy he had encountered her without any troubles …. After all, he still remembered when his grandson Gary had attempted to obtain a marsh badge from her; he didn't know what Sabrina had done to him, but he could still clearly remember when his grandson had called him up afterwards crying like a baby pichu …

_Unknown location...night time_

"This must be the place Pikachu" Ash whispered as he peered through a pair of binoculars. The item showing him a close up view of a large clothing warehouse he had been led to believe, was actually a Team Rocket hideout.

"Pi, pika" The yellow rodent nodded in agreement with his trainer. As the two were currently crouched, hiding behind a large bush hidden from sight.

They both stayed silent as they watched from afar as multiple people walked in but none come out. It wasn't like they were even hiding it as Ash spotted a couple of people guarding the outside perimeter, each of them wearing a black top with a large red R on.

"For a multi-region criminal organisation, Arceus are they stupid" Ash muttered shaking his head . This after all was probably the sixth 'clothing warehouse' that team Rocket where using for an undercover lair that Ash had been to.

Sometimes he actually thought Jessie and James had been smarter than these other team rocket members... He always shook of that thought though when he remembered there terrible attempts to take Pikachu.

Deciding it was time to make his move, Ash grabbed for one of the shrunk poke-balls on his belt, when he had made it full size, he chucked it in the air releasing his chosen Pokémon.

As the poke ball opened, a white light flashed, releasing the creature inside. When the light died down it left a Pokémon silently flapping its black and white wings, all the while peering through its red eyes at its trainer. It was none other than the first Pokémon Ash had caught, the bug/flying type, Butterfree.

"Free...free" Butterfree started to cry, happy to see its trainer.

"I'm glad to see you too buddy" Ash said looking up at the butterfly Pokémon "but can you keep it down, I don't want anyone to spot us "

Noticing where they were and what his trainer was up to the Pokémon nodded in understanding.

"You know what I need you to do right Butterfree?" Ash asked in a whisper. It wasn't like it was the first time he had asked for Butterfree's assistance.

"Free…free" Butterfree replied nodding once more in understanding before he began flapping his wings and flying into the night sky.

Ash observed silently as Butterfree flew towards the rocket hideout. He watched as his first capture flew past each of the guards, spraying them with his sleep powder, sending them to the floor one by one.

Still in a crouched position, Ash then pulled his black hood up over his head to hide his identity before climbing to his feet. No longer was he a short and scrawny fourteen year old, Ash at the age of seventeen now stood at six foot dead on. After three years of heavy training alongside his Pokémon he was also a lot more muscular, his shoulders wide and strong.

Dressed in a black hoodie, black jeans and black trainers, the kanto trainer watched from a far as the last guard fell to Butterfrees sleep powder.

"You ready for this Pikachu?" Ash said with an air of confidence as he glanced down at his faithful companion and best Friend.

"Pika" The electric mouse growled as he nodded with determination, before punching his small paws together while his large red cheeks sparked with electricity.

With that, the two began to move on the team Rocket hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello everyone and sorry about the small delay, works been hectic because of it being Easter. While I like the extra hours, it does tire me more making me less productive on the writing side. 22 favs and 33 follows, thank you for that I didn't expect people to enjoy it that much. **

**Thank you for your reviews, as only one of them asked a question ill reply to that. **

**Hero in the shadows1: Thank you for your compliments, while the part about Ash's house isn't fully revealed and won't be for a while, I do drop hints as to what Sabrina was sensing in this chapter. As for your question about not going after Ash sooner that will be answered eventually I promise**

**This chapter show's how Ash has become a bit darker, and much more capable. Eventually I'll do flashbacks for Ash and what he's being doing the past three years to show what he had been up too, but that will be when he meets up with Sabrina. One quick question, while I don't hate Misty she's not my favourite character, but I was thinking on adding her along with Brock into the mix on the search for Ash , what do you think? **

**Anyhow , I have no beta so mistakes are my own. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Pokémon**

The Electric kid and the Psychic

_Chapter three_

Unknown location...night time...

After Butterfree had successfully knocked the guards unconscious with its sleep powder, Ash, hooded and dressed in black, alongside Pikachu had quickly made it across the clearing and where close to the hideouts entrance.

Returning Butterfree to his poke ball, the trainer and electric mouse where know stood in front of a large steel door that had a keypad to the side of it. Thinking quickly, ash turned towards his starter Pokémon.

"Pikachu, give the keypad a thunder wave and short the electrics"

"Pika" Pikachu said nodding before his red cheeks began to spark. He then sent a pulse of electricity at the keypad, the small red button above it turning to green. As it did the steel door began to lift, Pikachu's electricity doing its job.

The two watched as the steel shutter doors vertically lifted. When it was fully opened, they were met with a large stockroom filled with clothes. Most people would think nothing of it, after all this was meant to be a clothing warehouse...but Ash knew better.

"Remember what we were told Pikachu" Ash said to his starter Pokémon as they began walking through the warehouse. "There should be a secret door near the recycled clothes area. So keep an eye out"

The top part of the warehouse was bear, no other rocket members where around. To make the search quicker, the two spread out, searching the floor of the warehouse separately.

_Five minutes later..._

"Pi Pika pi , chu pika" The yellow mouse called to his friend when he come across a metal container , his sense of smell helping the electric rodent find the older smelling clothes...not a smell the red cheeked Pokémon particularly enjoyed.

Hearing the cries of his friend, Ash strode towards the direction of Pikachu's voice, eventually finding him through the many Isles of clothing, the Pokémon standing in front of the recycled clothes section.

"Good job buddy" Ash said in approval, gaining a smile from his Pokémon.

Remembering the info he had received on this place, Ash placed his hand flat against the wall just above the metal container filled with old clothing, sliding his hand down the seam between the wall and container, the trainer from Pallet found what he was looking for.

"Gotcha" Ash whispered to himself, smiling when he found the hidden switch he had been told about.

Flicking it, he stood back, Pikachu beside him, as the metal container began to shake. The two watched as it moved from beside the wall, revealing hidden stairs beneath it.

Without saying a word, both Pokémon and trainer descended the stairs in unison, entering the rocket base.

_Pewter city….night time….Pokémon centre…_

Sabrina sighed, laying her head down on the hard pillow of the Pokémon centre bed. The green haired beauty felt drained and tired, her body craving sleep. After her trip to professor Oak, the psychic gym leader had decided to walk at least most of the way to pewter city instead of teleporting there. Having already teleported from Saffron to Pallet that morning, she thought it was best to walk and take in the scenery , teleporting to many times , too often sometimes making the user feel weakened , even a psychic as strong as Sabrina. She had thought about using Alakazam , but decided against it , he wasn't a mode of transport , he was her friend , something she didn't have outside of her Pokémon , so while she knew he would do it without question , she always felt , unless he was battling , she wouldn't ever use him like that unless it was seriously needed.

The information she had gained from professor Oak was useful, and at least if Ash caught any more Pokémon she would be informed about it. She was still surprised at how many , and how many different types of Pokémon the Pallet town trainer had come to own , especially one of his captures , a Pokémon of that status and power being under a trainer's control was , well un heard off . She just hoped she could gain more insight into Ash's location when she visited his friend and fellow gym leader Brock Harrison.

Something else that had surprised her was the companion she had gained after leaving Pallet town. Rolling onto her side, she watched said companion as he stared out of the Pokémon centre window, gazing out at Arceus only knows. Her new traveling partner was a little over four foot, its feet where curled up much like a clowns pair of shoes, its body was round and white with a red spot in the middle , it had two blue growths pointing upwards from his pale pink head with two red spots on its cheeks. It was none other than the Pokémon Mr mime, but this Mr mime was special, or at least it was to Sabrina, as this Mr mime or 'Mimey' as it liked to be called had belonged to none other than one Delia Ketchum.

She thought back to how the two had come to meet, and how 'Mimey' had informed her of something no one else knew , and something that made her more and more curious about what she had felt back in Pallet Town when she had stood in front of Ash's rebuilt house.

_Sabrina gradually began to make her way back through Pallet town, heading towards route one. The psychic had to admit it was nice seeing something other than the dreary scenery of Saffron city. While Saffron was all tall buildings, and department stores, pallet town was beautiful flowers, happy looking people and sweet looking homes, all of them working in unison with different types of Pokémon. The green haired girl loved her gym, she really did but she couldn't help but feel that living in a place like this would be something she would love, although she got the feeling they wouldn't take well to someone like her, someone who didn't know how to act socially, someone who didn't know how to speak to people, only Pokémon. _

_As she continued on walking, coming closer and closer to the exit of Pallet town, she began to feel a familiar energy following her, an energy she knew all too well .So without giving anything away she continued on, but as she did she began to tap into her psychic abilities. She could feel a psychic aura behind her, familiar to the one her Alakazam would give off._

_Finally taking her first steps into the wooded area of root one, Sabrina checked to see if anyone else was close by before stopping suddenly. She looked around the plush green forest, the sounds of Pidgey's chirping their name from the trees, along with small rattata'S gnawing on fallen branches was all she could hear. _

"_I'm going to count to three" Sabrina stated as she reached into her pocket grabbing hold of Alakazam's poke ball. "And if by three you don't show yourself, then I promise you this, you won't like what happens next" _

_Noting there was no changes, Sabrina began to count._

"_One ….. Two ….thr-" _

_The gym leader stopped when she heard a rustling of bushes, turning around sharply she was met by the sight of a Mr Mime staring at her with its gloved hands held up in what she assumed meant it didn't want to fight. Knowing Mr Mime was a psychic, she opened up a telepathic link with it._

"_Why are you following me?" Sabrina questioned, her psychic telepathy being used._

"_I am sorry, I didn't plan on following you until I overheard you talking to professor Oak about Ash Ketchum" Mr Mime replied._

"_I don't remember seeing you around the professor's lab?" Sabrina sent back, suspicious of this Mr Mime's motives._

"_I followed you from Ash's old house and listened in from the lab window"_

"_What where you doing at Ash's old house?"_

_As soon as she asked the question, Sabrina noticed Mr Mime face drop, a sadness coming over his features. _

"_I-I sometimes go there when I'm sad, you see I used to live there with a human very special to me. She took me in and showed me love and respect, along with her son Ash."_

_It clicked in Sabrina's mind as soon as she heard Mr Mime's reply. After the fire at Ash's house, the reports had mentioned that a Pokémon believed to be a Mr Mime was severely hurt and in critical condition. This must have been Delia Ketchum's Mr Mime. Her thoughts stopped when the Mr Mime once more began to telepathically talk to her._

"_But something happened and she was taken away from me, but Ash is still out there and I owe it to his mother and my friend, to make sure I'm there for him"_

"_Mr Mime" Sabrina sent back, before asking something she was curious about, something that had been playing on her mind "What really happened the night of the fire?"_

_A pained expression come over the clown faced Pokémon, its usually happy looking eyes, watering and sad. _

"_I don't remember much, except me and Mrs Ketchum where doing the dishes when I heard a bang come from the back of the house. When me and Mrs Ketchum went to check on it, we were both suddenly hit with a hypnosis coming from a strange looking Pokémon, I think it was a Gengar but it looked strange. What I remember the most though, was as I fell to the floor, before I fell into a sleeping state, a large dark shadow stood over me. Its pale blue eyes staring down at me"_

_Sabrina couldn't believe what this Mr Mime had told her, she thought there had only been two attackers, one on a Charizard and one on a Dragonite, not any more than that. After she hadn't responded, too deep in thought, the Mr Mime requested to join her on her journey to find Ash. Something Sabrina agreed to without question, trusting this Mr Mimes motives._

Sabrina rubbed her face, sighing as she tried to clear any thoughts out of her head, her body crying out for sleep. Closing her eyes tight, she hoped for a restful sleep to come, and not a vision filled nightmare she had come to expect.

All the while, 'Mimey' stood gazing out of the window, lost in the memories of his happy life with his best friend Delia.

_Rocket hideout..._

After descending the stairs and entering the rocket base, Ash, with Pikachu now perched on his shoulder slowly began walking through the corridors of the underground hideout. Each corridor looking identical to the next, with stale white walls and plain grey flooring, the only colour being the occasional brown door or a large red R on one of the wall.

Utilising techniques he had been taught since he disappeared three years ago, Ash moved with Meowth like precision, his feet making no sound on the floors as he moved through the base.

Tapping into his Aura , another thing he had discovered on his travels , the trainer attempted to sense if any Team Rocket grunts where nearby. Feeling someone's presence just around the corner, he quickly nodded to Pikachu, the electric mouse understanding what his trainer meant , the Pokémon quickly jumping from his Friends shoulders before getting into a battle stance encase his friend needed assistance.

Ash put his back against the hard wall before sliding slowly towards the turning point of the corridor, peaking his hooded head carefully around the corner; he spotted a male rocket grunt, dressed in the usual white ensemble patrolling the next corridor.

Patiently Ash waited until the grunt started to walk back towards his position. When the grunt was close enough and started to turn to walk back the other way, the raven haired teen took a deep breath before making his move. With rapid pace, he slipped round the corner not making a sound; he then grabbed the grunt from behind placing him in a choke hold from behind, the movement well trained and precise.

Quickly he placed his hand over the struggling man's mouth before he could scream out for help.

" If you struggle anymore, I promise you it'll be the last thing you do" Ash whispered in a dark tone , a tone that sent shivers down the team rocket members spine , making the grunt still in Ash's arms . "Now I'm going to remove my hand ...If you shout for help, I won't hesitate to snap your neck... Understand?"

The grunt nodded vigorously.

"Good" Ash said removing his hand but keeping the man in his choke hold "now that we understand one another, you're going to tell me where the other rockets are in this little base of yours. I've seen at least eight people enter this evening, so I know it isn't just you"

"T -there I-in the briefing room, the large grey door a few corridors down" the grunt stuttered out

Using his Aura to sense if the man was lying, Ash could feel the man was telling the truth. So without another word, Ash tightened the hold around the man's neck, stopping the air circulation until he fell unconscious to the floor. The pallet town trainer quickly leant down towards the knocked out grunt and began searching his body.

Pikachu watched on as his trainer and best friend sent the grunt into unconsciousness. Since the death of Delia, darker moments had come about frequently for his Pika pi, some that made the electric mouse shudder to even think about, he had never even thought Ash was capable of the things he had seen him do... But the electric Pokémon had to admit, since they had left three years ago, he along with his fellow Pokémon had become more ruthless as well. No matter what though, each and every one of them would never even think about betraying or abandoning their trainer, their bond with him to strong. They also felt the pain he felt, and would never do anything to worsen it.

One thing hadn't changed about the raven haired teen though, something that always made Pikachu smile. That was Ash's love for Pokémon; he could hurt a human without flinching, but could never bear to see a Pokémon in pain or trouble.

"Let's move Pikachu" Ash said turning towards his starter.

"Pika" The mouse nodded, following on as they continued deeper into the base.

Continuing to move silently, the two eventually came upon the briefing room the grunt had mentioned. Peaking in the window, Ash watched on as a group of rockets sat around a table watching someone at the front point towards pictures of different Pokémon on a large projector screen.

Ignoring them for the time being the two continued on a little further. Checking each door on the way, they eventually found what they had come for in the first place...the operations room. Once more peeking through the window, they saw it was currently uninhabited.

Ash grabbed the door handle, turning it slowly, before he and Pikachu quietly slipped into the room.

Multiple file cabinets filled the room, along with maps of the different regions spread across the wall with pins placed on specific positions. Pictures of legendary Pokémon was also on the walls with lists of areas they had been spotted, but it was the computer sat in the middle of the room that the raven haired teen was interested in.

"Guard the door Pikachu" Ash ordered, the electric mouse nodding before getting into a battle stance once more, staring at the door, ready to attack should anyone try entering.

Moving quickly, Ash sat down on the swivel chair positioned in front of the computer. Placing his hands on the mouse, the Rocket screen saver disappeared from screen replaced with a password and username needed message. Slipping his hand in his right pocket, he pulled out a small black USB key.

His eyes gazed around the computer before his eyes landed on an Usb slot, slipping the key in he sat back and watched as a password and username appeared suddenly on the screen, the computer accepting them and logging itself in.

"Wow ...Thank you Clemont" Ash whispered, thankful his Friends gadget had worked, the modified Usb hacking into the computer.

When it had logged in, Ash went to the documents section before finding a file named Rocket operations. Opening it, he was met by hundreds of different folders, each with different names.

Ash knew what he was looking for though as he began to scroll down the screen. Spotting the folder he was looking for, he stopped taking a deep breath... He then clicked on it.

OPERATION ASH KETCHUM FILE CORRUPTED...

Ash looked on, reading the words on the screen over and over again, his teeth gritted in frustration, his nostrils twitching in anger. Every time he had infiltrated a rocket base, everything he found on him was gone ...usually empty paper folders with his name on it, the contents of the folders missing. But this time he had even hacked into the main operations computer for this base, only to find that even the computers files on him where inaccessible.

All he wanted was answers... He had good information from trusted informants that Team Rocket where involved somehow in his mother's death , he just didn't know why , what exactly had Ash done to them accept stopped Jessie and James poor attempts at taking Pikachu?

He needed answers, and this time he was going to get them. Without saying a word, he got up from his seat and strode out of the room, Pikachu following behind silently.

As they walked along the turning corridors, Ash grabbed Butterfree's poke ball from his waist, releasing his first capture once more.

The butterfly Pokémon silently following its trainer as they continued through the base until they once again come to the door of the briefing room , where a group of rocket members where currently being informed on the details of a new mission.

Without warning, Ash barged through the door, his Pokémon following behind.

"What is the meaning-" the Rocket executive at the front began to say when he saw Ash slam through the door, only to be cut off by the Pallet town trainer.

"Pikachu show them your power, show them your strongest thunderbolt" Ash ordered, his voice emotionless and cold.

Reacting to his friends command, the yellow electric type ran up Ash's body, landing on his shoulder before springing off him high into the air.

"PiiiiiiikkkkkkkkaaaaaaaCHUUUUUU!" The electric mouse cried as a mass amount of electricity fired from his body.

Before any of the Rocket members could react, a surge of shockingly powerful electricity surged through their bodies. Volt after volt, until they couldn't take anymore, each and every one of the slipping into unconsciousness when the pain became unbearable.

"Now Butterfree" Ash said turning to the black and white winged Pokémon that was silently flapping its wings behind him. "Hit each of them with your stun spore, and follow that with your sleep powder just too really make sure there not moving for a while"

"Free ...free" the bug Pokémon cried as it began flying around the room, golden powders falling from its body , sprinkling over the unconscious Team Rocket members.

When his Pokémon had finished, Ash made his next move.

_Two hours later... Outside the clothing warehouse/Rocket hideout_

Officer Jenny couldn't believe what she was seeing as she looked upon seven team Rocket members, each of them unconscious and tied up.

She had received a tip off, of an underground Team Rocket hideout and had come to look into it, only to find someone had already done her job for her. While she was happy to see the Team Rocket members caught, she couldn't condone someone taking the law into their own hands. That was vigilantism at its best, something that she would put a stop to.

What officer Jenny didn't realise though , was if you had looked to the sky above the Rocket hideout a few hours ago , you would of seen a larger than normal Charizard roaring through the sky , a hooded figure with a Pikachu on his back , sitting atop of said Charizard.

What would have interested the law enforcement officer the most though, was the unconscious and tied up head executive of the Rocket hideout dangling from the talons of the Charizard as he began to fly away.

**A/N well what did you think? Next chapter will introduce Brock , plus well see what Ash has in store for the rocket executive . I do eventually promise battles as well , i have something planned for Ash soon so don't threat on that part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for the wait , have been ill for a week nearly and just haven't been motivated to write . I hope you're enjoying the story and thank you for reviews,favs etc. **

**I have no beta and am not a professional writer so there are probably mistakes .**

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon , just like playing around in there world**

**The Electric kid and the Psychic**

_Chapter four_

The sun shone down upon Pewter city as Sabrina, accompanied by Mr Mime left the doors of the Pokémon centre.

It was a peaceful morning in the scenic town, something the gym leader found pleasant, at least after the night she'd had as she began her walk towards the Pewter city gym. Hoping to find more clues on Ash's movements around the regions from the pallet trainers friend, the gym leader Brock Harrison.

Stretching her arms as she yawned, Sabrina tried to wake herself up. She hadn't had the most restful night, dreams of destruction, death and Ash plaguing her sleep. Like most mornings recently, the psychic had headed straight for the closest caffeine filled drink, but even that wasn't working lately, her body building a tolerance towards it.

Dressed in her favourite long red shirt/dress and long black boots, she strode side by side with Mr Mime through pewter city until they came upon the large Rocky building shaped like a boulder.

_How original... A rock type leader working from a rock shaped gym. At least mine strikes fear into people before they even set foot in it _Sabrina thought, shaking her head at the cliché of a gym.

Before entering said gym, Sabrina glanced towards Mr Mime, sending a telepathic message as she did.

"_I have only met this Brock once and he spent most of his time as a doll. Tell me, what am I to expect?"_

The jester Pokémon glanced at the green haired beauty, a strange look on his face.

"_He's pretty normal ...mostly"_

Not asking what Mr Mime meant by mostly, Sabrina pushed through the large doors of the Boulder shaped building.

_Unknown location…_

It was a quiet and peaceful day as the rays of sunshine come down upon a lush green field, not a noise or disruption for miles …. All accept the sound of a trainer and his Pokémon hard at work.

"Come on Charizard, don't let up ….don't give in" Ash shouted in determination as he motivated his fire type, the draconic Pokémon taking an endless torrent of water from Ash's Warturtle and Totodile. The trainer watched as his powerhouse Pokémon gritted its teeth as the two water type's hydro pump attack's washed over him. Ash smiled though, while it looked like the attacks stung the orange dragon, he was barely flinching, his training paying off, especially as Warturtle and Totodile had been trained hard as well, so it wasn't like they were push-overs.

Ash realised though, that since he had embarked on his journey three years ago to become stronger, and to find who killed his mother, that he and his Pokémon had become a force to be reckoned with, The Pallet town native putting them through rigorous training as well as meeting more experienced and powerful trainers, each of them helping Ash until the teen and his Pokémon even surpassed them.

Ash had become like a sponge, soaking in every single piece of information he could , something he never did when he first left Pallet Town , making mistake are mistake and not listening to the advice he was given had become second nature for the teen but that had all changed. He now studied anything he could get his hands on, his knowledge of Pokémon growing day by day.

He sometimes had the urge to go back and follow his dream once more, his dream of becoming a Pokémon master. On his travels he had passed many gyms , many tournaments and such but he had always resisted that temptation, even though he was now strong enough to challenge the best of the best , he couldn't, he still had his goal of finding who killed his mother ...though the thought of battling competitively was always at the back of his mind .

Ash shook his head, pushing the thoughts of battling away. He then glanced around the field he was standing in, smiling with pride at what he was seeing .

While his Charizard, warturtle and Totodile continued to train together, the small group working together to improve Charizard's weakness to water.

His Pidgeot and newly caught Fletchling sawed through the air alongside one another, his fully evolved and strong Pidgeot, helping to train the younger and less experienced Fletchling.

His eyes then caught sight of his Sceptile and greninja having a mock battle, his green reptilian Pokémon Sceptile was currently slashing at Greninja with its leaf blade attack, the blue coloured frog Pokémon using its reflexes to gracefully avoid hits from Sceptile. Both of these Pokémon where devastatingly quick, making them excellent sparring partners for one another.

There was then his recently evolved Ivysaur whipping his vines at his starter Pikachu, the yellow mouse using his agility to dodge the attack, much like Sceptile and Greninja, Pikachu was also working to keep his speed up.

Ash's eyes stayed trained on his best friend, something he did a lot without Pikachu's knowledge. It had become habit, especially after what they two went through together on Mount Silver when he had nearly lost his buddy, his world almost imploded. Losing his mother had shattered him ...loosing Pikachu as well, Ash didn't think he would ever have been able to even attempt to rebuild himself after that. Although the event on Mount silver almost two years ago had been the moment Ash had realised, both he and Pikachu where different.

Sighing, the raven haired trainer looked down at his hand, a small blue ball forming in his palm before he quickly closed it, the blue aura fading. Once more pushing painful thoughts away, he began watching his Pokémon training again.

While he could have all of his Pokémon out training, especially with the special pokedex he had received from Professor Oak. He found it more beneficial to have eight Pokémon with him, excluding Pikachu. He made sure to rotate regularly, giving each of his Pokémon the same amount of training and attention they needed.

Ash then peered down at himself; he currently stood shirtless, wearing only a pair of tracksuit shorts and trainers. He was still surprised at how different he himself looked compared to three years ago. While he was no bodybuilder, his body was ripped, muscles he didn't even know he had where know on show. Scars littered his body, each of them reminding him of different times, different pains he had gone through. It was after the problems he had faced on Mount Silver that he had actually made a conscious effort to train himself, not just his Pokémon. Having sought out and trained under different masters of different fighting types around the regions, he now knew, if need be he could always fight alongside his Pokémon.

His thoughts where interrupted suddenly, a cry for help coming to his attention. A small growl emitted from Ash as he turned looking towards a tree just to the side of him and his Pokémon, the cry for help coming from his prisoner who was currently tied to said tree.

His features turning dark, Ash strode towards the tied up man...it looked like the rocket executive was finally awake.

_Pewter city..._

Entering the Pewter city gym, Sabrina and Mr Mime where met with….. surprise- surprise more rocks. The two looked on at the battlefield in front of them, large boulders and jagged rocks scattered around it. The gym was dark and seemed uninhabited until the lights suddenly came on, a booming voice echoing through the gym as they did.

"Who dares challenge me"...

_A few moments earlier..._

Brock Harrison, the Nineteen year old Pewter city gym leader sighed as he sat cross legged on his rocky platform. Dressed in his usual sleeveless green jacket and orange t shirt, he awaited the next challenger for the Boulder badge.

The rock type trainer was growing tired of it though; his days seemed to be stuck on repeat lately. Study for his Pokémon breeder licence, battle, watch his brothers and sisters when his father wasn't around...Then battle once more. The spiky haired teen longed for some adventure, like when he had travelled through Kanto with Ash and Misty , although that was a sore spot , after all he hadn't seen Ash in person for three years . He hoped his friend was keeping well fed , the boy could really eat , but if he was on his own and had to cook , well Brock wasn't sure he wouldn't end up giving himself food poisoning.

Brock was glad he saw Misty quit regularly though , the Orange haired water type trainer visiting him whenever she could , although when they got together both of them could feel the gap that had been left by Ash , both of them missing him dearly , they were just glad that the both of them knew he was alive at least.

Brock continued to think about the trios past adventures, all the evils plans they stopped, Pokémon they saved and one thing the breeder in training really enjoyed, meeting the countless beautiful woman.

He sat there for a while, love hearts in his eyes as he thought about the different girls he had met. The different Officer Jenny's, nurse joys and various others, this daydreaming had become a common practice for the spiky haired gym leader, after all he mostly only got challengers who were just starting there Pokémon journey, so he usually had a lot of time on his hands when it was his turn to run the gym, him and his father alternating every now and then.

He was pulled out of his hormonal thoughts as the cement slabbed doors of his gym where pushed open.

"Show time I guess" Brock whispered under his breath before shouting out his usual line, made to intimidate any trainer who stepped into his gym.

"Who dare challenges me?"

Brock looked on, trying to catch a glimpse of who had entered his gym. Unfortunately for Brock, his brain only registered the sight of a beautiful woman as he laid eyes upon the stunning green haired figure standing at the end of his battlefield alongside a Mr Mime. With his hormones already on overtime after his daydreaming about the woman from his travels, his body acted on instinct as he got to his feet and began rushing towards the challenger.

Sabrina's eyes widened a little in shock as she saw the gym leader barrel towards her .

" Only someone as beautiful as you could step into this dark and gloomy gym -" Brock began to profess as he got closer and closer to the psychic , only to suddenly stop as he was flipped upside down , floating headfirst in mid-air , a purple aura surrounding him.

_What in Arceus name is going on_ Brock thought nervously closing his already closed eyes even tighter, when he finally calmed down, he opened his eyes only to come face to face with someone he never expected to see entering his gym, a woman who had quite happily turned him into a doll all in the name of playtime, the saffron city gym leader Sabrina. While he knew Ash and Haunter had broken down her once icy facade, he hadn't heard anything about her since. _Had she changed back to her old ways?_ Brock thought shivering at the prospect until another thought came to her _Am I her next victim?_ These thoughts caused him to do the only thing that came to mind...pray.

"Please spare me Arceus!….don't let me leave this earth having never made it with a woman"

Sabrina looked at Mr Mime, her face showing her confusion.

"Your right Mr Mime ... This one is a strange one indeed"

The jester Pokémon nodded, those where his thoughts as well.

_Unknown location..._

Ash walked towards the tied up rocket executive, the man's cries for help dyeing down when he looked around the field he was being held in.

"W-who are you" the man stuttered out nervously, as he looked upon the young man standing in front of him. The boy stood at, at least six foot, his shirtless torso, toned with multiple scar lines covering it. His hair dark black and messy, with a cold look on his face, his Amber eyes boring into him . The rocket exec swallowed hard when he then saw the boys Pokémon begin to surround him, each of them staring in disgust at him...Especially the Charizard, the draconic Pokémon's eyes burning in anger.

Ignoring the man's question, Ash continued to stare at him. The rocket executive didn't look any different to a normal grunt, with dark brown hair and a rather plain looking face. He just hoped he had some valuable information, because Ash wasn't sure how much longer he could go just breaking into Rocket bases and coming out empty handed.

"So" Ash finally spoke, his face showing no emotion as he stared at the man. "Well start off slow ... Why don't you tell me your name and believe me I'll know if you're lying"

Before the Rocket Exec said anything in return, Ash activated his Aura .Using a trick he had learnt, he delved into the man's mind ...his thoughts now open to Ash. This wasn't a trick he would ever use unless it was called for, the raven haired teen unwilling to go against people's free will unless it was necessary.

_Remember Rocket boot camp; remember what our boot camp leader told us ...no matter what don't ever tell them your real names Jeremy Etari. Always use an alias_

"My names ...My names David ...David Jones"

Ash sighed, even if he hadn't just read the man's mind, he would have known that was a lie. For a criminal organisation, they really did hire idiots.

"So Jeremy" Ash said calmly, trying not to laugh when the man's eyes widened as he realised Ash had used his real name. "I'm in need of some information, and I believe you're going to help me"

"O-oh yeah, and what if I don't " Jeremy shot back, attempting to sound like he wasn't worried, his stuttering voice proving otherwise.

"Well you see my friend Charizard here" Ash replied turning his body a little, his hand pointing towards the snarling dragon that stood behind. "Well he doesn't take kindly to people who lie ...do you buddy"

Charizard snorted angrily as he stared down Jeremy. The Rocket Exec squirming, the large fire type clearing scaring him.

Grabbing Jeremy by the hair, Ash held him still before leaning forward, his face inches away.

"So tell me Jeremy…What do you know about Operation Ash Ketchum?"

_Pewter city gym..._

After much begging and praying from the rock type gym leader, Sabrina had eventually released him but not before giving him a few unsubtle warnings.

"If you ever approach me like that again, it will be the last thing you do ...are we clear?"

"Where clear" Brock whispered, his voice muffled by the rocky floor of his gyms battlefield, having been dropped head first rather unceremoniously by Sabrina.

"Now , the reason I've come to this '_gym'_" Sabrina said bitterly, unimpressed by what she had seen so far "Is because I wish to know if you have any ideas on the whereabouts of Ash , I've already visited his professor and gained information from him . He suggested I ask you and your orange haired friend as well"

Brock looked up from the floor in surprise, she wanted to find Ash? But why? If professor Oak had helped her then she couldn't be after Ash with bad intentions could she? Slowly pushing himself up off the floor, Brock climbed back onto his feet.

"Why would you be looking for Ash?"

Sabrina thought about it for a few seconds, she couldn't tell him about Mewtwo, while the psychic Pokémon had mentioned Brock and Misty; she had no idea if they knew who Mewtwo was. Deciding to keep the clone Pokémon a secret for now, Sabrina replied calmly.

"I have my reasons, just know, I wish no harm towards Ash. He means too much to me to ever do that"

_He means too much to me to ever do that_ Brock repeated Sabrina's surprising words in his head. He could only summarise that Ash and Haunter being the reason for her stopping her psychic torment in Saffron city had meant the world to her. He couldn't detect any hint of deception in her voice, although she spoke with so little emotion it was still a little hard to tell. It was when Brock glanced towards the Mr Mime standing beside her that the decision to trust her became easier. Being a breeder in training, he had come to be able to tell the subtle differences between Pokémon of the same species. This Mr Mime was an easy one for him to recognise, he had no doubt that this one was the same Mr Mime who had been under the care of the late Delia Ketchum. With the trust now cemented, Brock spoke.

"Hold on ...I need to go get something you might want to see"

Brock walked away from the pair, heading towards a door at the back of his gym leaving Sabrina and Mr Mime standing on an empty battlefield.

"I only hope this hasn't been a wasted trip Mr Mime ...after all , we could of already been on our way to the Kanto airport flying out towards the Kalos region ...at least we have reason to believe Ash has been there recently" Sabrina said still staring towards the door Brock had walked through.

"Mime" The jester Pokémon nodded in agreement, not seeing the need to telepathically reply.

A few minutes later Brock re-emerged walking back into the gym, this time with a small stack of papers in his hands. Grabbing the one at the bottom, he handed it to Sabrina.

"I found this on the pillow of my bed the day Ash vanished"

Sabrina looked down at the paper in her hand and began to read it.

_Dear Brock_

_I am writing this letter to you; because sooner or later you will find out I'm no longer in Pallet town. After what happened to my mum, I've realised how truly dark this world can be and I have decided that to fit in this world I must grow stronger. I need to do this alone, so do not come looking for me because you won't find me._

_The real reason I have wrote this letter though is to say thank you for everything you have done for me, and for being one of the best Friends a guy could have. I will return...someday, but don't worry I promise to send you letters whenever I can._

_You're Friends Ash &amp; Pikachu_

Sabrina smiled a small smile at Ash's words before her face returned to her normal stoic one. She then handed the letter back towards Brock, the gym leader then passing her the small stack of papers.

"He kept his promise, his Pidgeot dropping the occasional update to me." Brock Stated "He never gave away his location but if you go through the letters, I've underlined descriptions of places he's described and written on the back of the letters where I believe Ash could have been. Other than these letters Ash has been a ghost"

Sabrina nodded in understanding before asking.

"I would like to keep these if that's okay?"

Surprised at the gym leader's politeness, Brock could only nod.

Sabrina gave her thanks, believing that's all Brock had to say to her, she and Mr Mime turned on their feet and headed for the gym door.

When they were outside , they began to set off towards cerulean city and Ash's other close friend Misty in hopes of any more information, only to be stopped by the voice of the Pewter city gym leader.

"Sabrina, hold up!" Brock cried out making the green haired beauty stop in her tracks. The spiky haired teen took in a few deep breaths, before beginning to speak.

"Look ... I know we got off on the wrong foot, but would you be okay if I came with you? Ash is a good friend, and I'm sure I could be of some use to you"

Sabrina was just about to tell him no, but stopped when Mr Mime spoke telepathically to her.

"_He will be of use, he also knows Ash well. More than me that's for sure"_

The psychic trainer sighed, not liking the idea of traveling with another person .She much preferred the company of herself and her Pokémon but Mr Mime did have a point. Maybe he would be of some use.

"Okay ...But if you slow me down, I won't hesitate in turning you into a Magikarp"

Brock gulped nervously, psychics couldn't do that could they? It's one thing turning someone into a doll, it's another to turn them into a flopping fish Pokémon...That's only move was splash.

"You're joking right?" Brock questioned, only for Sabrina to shrug non-chalantly, before turning round and starting to walk once more, Mr Mime following closely beside her.

"I hope she's Joking" Brock whispered to himself before beginning to follow.

_Unknown location….._

"Operation Ash Ketchum" Jeremy repeated Ash's words as he nervously surveyed his surroundings. Each of his captures Pokémon growling at the mention of said operation. Something he found peculiar but as he glanced at the Pikachu whose cheeks had begun to spark and the Charizard whose nostrils where once more flaring something clicked in the rocket executive's mind. These where Ash Ketchum's most well-known Pokémon , Jeremy knowing this from reading a report about Team Rockets many different enemy's.

"You're him aren't you ...Your Ash Ketchum the boy who's been causing trouble for us for a while now"

Ash had to admit he was surprised the Rocket exec had worked it out...most of them had the IQ of a Psyduck.

"Then know if you don't tell me what I want to know, you're not coming out of this field alive" Ash said in a dark tone.

"I don't believe your good when it comes to Pokémon but you ain't no killer kid" Jeremy shot back, a smirk appearing on his lips. Not believing Ash had it in him, finally thinking he had gained some ground in this game of intimidation.

"Fine if that's how you want to play it ...Charizard get rid of this waste of time" Ash replied calmly , the orange dragon roaring aggressively as it stepped forward towards the tied up prisoner.

"OKAY ILL TELL YOU WHAT I KNOW" Jeremy pleaded as the dragons large, glaring face was staring inches from him. While he had thought Ash wasn't a killer, there was no way he was testing that theory know he was staring eye to eye with his Charizard.

"Remember I will know if it's a lie" Ash stated once more , he watched as Jeremy let out a sigh of relief as Charizard took a step back from him , returning to his spot behind the Pallet Town trainer .

Jeremy nodded; his only thought was to get out of here safely. After all, he wasn't paid enough for something like this.

"Look I don't know much, not many of us do really" The Rocket exec began to speak, his captor staring at him dead on. "In fact most of us thought what had happened to your mother was too much, something like that was not what we had been hired for , after all we aren't trained killers ...most of us aren't even good Pokémon poachers"

"I don't care what your opinions are, or your job skills. I want to know why and I want to know names of the people involved" Ash interrupted impatiently.

"That's the thing I don't know names" Jeremy replied hastily "All I know, is you did something to piss off the higher ups, something to do with the Shimouti Island in the Orange Archipelago. But it wasn't just Team Rocket you annoyed; you made problems for other criminal organisations. Apparently there was a joint mission going on and you somehow screwed it up ."

_Shimouti Island? But the events with Zapdos , Moltres , Articuno and Lugia where to do with a Pokémon collector ...not any of the many criminal organisations. Weren't they? _Ash pondered, trying to figure out what he was missing.

"Look I swear to Arceus that's all I know. Only the higher ups would no more, I'm only small time. Even the files we had on you was more information about you, not what their plans for you where"

Ash, using his Aura once more read his captives mind. This time he knew he wasn't lying. The information he had found had only given him more questions to find the answers to. Knowing he had little to go on from here, he asked Jeremy one more question.

"What where you planning at that base you were in charge of? What's team rockets next move"

Jeremy exhaled, he had already said enough but it didn't seem this kid was going to let up.

"In a weeks' time, Agatha of the Kanto elite four, is holding a tournament in the Johto region of Kanto as a way of searching for a trainer to take under her wing and to maybe replace her when she retires. We planned on stealing the strongest Pokémon we could find in the tournament when they were in a weakened state"

Ash gritted his teeth, his fists clenching tightly. Team Rockets plans where making his blood boil, because if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was people who took advantage of Pokémon.

Without warning, Ash punched Jeremy clean in the jaw, the force knocking the man unconscious. He had found out enough, his patience with the man finally coming to an end.

Swiftly turning towards his Pokémon behind him, all of them watching him intently, Ash spoke.

"Well ...it looks like where heading for Johto. We've a tournament to crash"

**A/N enjoy it? Why not tell me what you thought**


	5. Authors note

Authors note

**Hello readers. I am really sorry about not updating recently; I am having personal issues, family etc that just keep popping up making me have no motivation to write. I have started to finally write chapter 5 though, and I'm hoping to have it by the weekend maybe before.**

**I also would love some ideas from you the readers as to what Pokémon Ash now has. My current plan is to give him around fifty five Pokémon. In this story he has all the Pokémon he's caught or released (excluding Haunter), some may have evolved further etc . So if I have counted right that comes to around forty two , although Im counting him as having forty three as I have one Pokémon chosen already , which I hinted towards in early chapters. So what I am asking is for suggestions, and even personality traits of said Pokémon. And even a location and capture story of how Ash found and caught them if you really want to add more depth. I would also take suggestions for a Pokémon or two for Sabrina and maybe one for Brock.**

**I won't consider legendries in your suggestions for reason's I won't reveal, but it would be great to hear your ideas. So if you're interested , either pm me or leave a review thank you and I hope to update with another chapter soon**


	6. Chapter 6

The Electric Kid and the Psychic

_Chapter five_

_Outskirts of Cerulean city, mid-day..._

It had taken the group of Sabrina, Mr Mime and Brock just over a days' worth of traveling, but they had finally reached the outskirts of Cerulean city. Their next stop being the cerulean gym and another of Ash's close Friends misty.

Sabrina had to admit, while she was sceptical about traveling with another human, Brock had not been too much hassle. While yes she ignored most questions he was insistent on asking, and he seemed like an occasional no it all whenever it came to a Pokémon they passed, she did find him occasionally useful. His culinary skills coming in handy, both human and Pokémon food, her Pokémon enjoying the special psychic type food he was able to whip up...she wasn't quite sure how he fit everything into his rucksack, but she wasn't complaining. He had also attempted to help with the cleaning up afterwards... What had happened when he had tried brought a smirk to the saffron city gym leader's face.

_The bright lights of the full moon shone down upon the mountain side of mount moon, the Stars sparkling through the darkened sky._

_The group of travellers had decided to set up a make shift camp and get some shut eye. First, Brock had decided to cook himself and Sabrina some food along with setting out some food for their Pokémon to eat._

_Both trainers releasing their Pokémon, Sabrina releasing her Alakazam, Haunter, Espeon and Drowzee while Brock released his Crobat and Croagunk. The pewter city gym leader leaving his other Pokémon back at the gym for his father to use._

_While the dinner was being readied, Sabrina and her Alakazam meditated side by side. The psychic type Pokémon sitting cross legged with its two spoons being held up in the air, its eyes closed as it formed a psychic link with its trainer. The gym leader sitting next to the Pokémon in much the same way, their bond strengthening as their psychic powers mixed with one another's._

_As this was happening, Espeon, the psychic evolution of Evee was sitting comfortably in her trainers lap. The lilac coloured Pokémon purring contently as she felt her trainers and Alakazam's psychic powers pass to one another. The feelings passing to her as well making her feel content and relaxed._

_Sabrina's Drowzee on the over hand was currently conversing with Brocks Crobat and Croagunk as well as Mr Mime , the yellow and brown Pokémon seemed to be making Friends quickly._

_Haunter was a different story though, as soon as he had been released from his ball he had quickly vanished. Sabrina didn't mind, as unless it was time for battle, Haunter enjoyed exploring... And causing mischief, but the saffron gym leader knew it was only ever harmless pranks. He never strayed far though, and with a quick call of his name he would always reappear._

_Sabrina still couldn't believe she even had a ghost type Pokémon, but after the events with Ash and Haunter when Ash challenged her gym. The ghost wouldn't leave, and the psychic trainer became more and more attached to him eventually asking Haunter if he wanted to be her Pokémon. The Pokémon agreeing without hesitation, sometimes she wondered why, she after all wasn't funny, having very little humour in her life... Maybe that was why Haunter had stayed; maybe he had wanted to change that._

_"Foods ready" Brock called out interrupting Sabrina's meditation. She opened her eyes, watching as Brock went about placing bowls of food down for the Pokémon. Gracefully getting to her feet, she approached the small makeshift kitchen Brock had made. The spiky haired breeder in training holding a plate of food for her in his hands._

_"Thank you" Sabrina said actually meaning it as she took the plate, the small dish containing a simple meal of rice and chicken. She had decided he deserved a sincere thank you this time , after all the food did look and smell good , although she still found the rock type gym leader to be highly irritating._

_Twenty minutes later..._

_The meal had been a success; Sabrina had even gained a smidgen of respect for her traveling partner after tasting her food. Years ago when she had gone through her 'dark' period, she usually would have had one of her fellow 'psychic's' who lived in the gym with her make her food. She laughed inwardly at her old 'followers', nothing but spoon bending wannabes._

_"Don't worry about cleaning up" Brock said as she passed him back her dirty plate "Seeing as though you're letting me travel with you, this is the least I could do."_

_Not sure how to reply, the psychic merely nodded. Her long green hair flicking as she did._

_As it was late, Sabrina decided it was time for her to get some sleep. So pulling out her sleeping bag from her rucksack, she placed it on the ground and climbed into it. Her Pokémon had requested to stay out of their balls for the night, each of them finding a spot close by, except from Haunter who was still out exploring._

_Closing her eyes, she began to try and let sleep take her only to be interrupted by two arguing voices coming from the makeshift kitchen area._

_"It's okay Mr Mime, I can do it" Brock said annoyed at the jester Pokémon as it tried to pull the dirty plate from its hand._

_"Mime" Mr Mime said in defiance as he and Brock began tugging back and forth, both of them trying to take the plate for themselves._

_Mr Mime was becoming agitated, he had always cleaned the dishes when he lived with Delia and he loved doing them. So he wasn't going to sit back and let this amateur do them... He would leave small Staines or wash marks._

"_Let go Mr Mime, I cooked the dinner so I can clean it up" Brock said pulling hard hoping to get it from the Pokémon's fingers._

_"Mime, Mr Mime, mime" The Pokémon shot back, pulling the plate and the gym leader as he did._

_"It's mine"_

_"Mime!"_

"_It's mine!"_

_"MIME!"_

_Sabrina watched on confused as to why the two were arguing over a plate. She could ask Mr Mime through telepathy, but decided against it, curious to see how this battle would end._

_"Give it to me Mr Mime"_

_Having had enough, Mr Mime glared at Brock and let go of the plate. The spiky haired teen began smirking in his victory...or what he thought was his victory. As a few moments later the red cheeked Pokémon's eyes began to glow purple, before a psychic jolt was sent straight at the pewter city gym leader._

_"What... What's going on" Brock whispered, as his body began to move without permission, with his arms flapping like a flying types wings. He then slowly began to talk... Well actually chirp._

_"Pidg, Pidgeot, geot" Brock began to cry out as Mr Mime used his psychic abilities to make him flap his arms (wings), and talk like a Pidgeot would._

_Sabrina watched on in amusement as Brock was controlled by Mr Mime. She found it even more amusing when she noticed the jester Pokémon wasn't even watching his work; instead he was happily washing the dirty plate in a bowl of water._

_"Mime mime mime, Mr Mime" Mr Mime sung along cheerily as it scrubbed the dish clean, clearly enjoying washing the plate._

_"Please stop...I promise to never wash another plate in your presence " Brock managed to say through his psychic controlled actions._

_Much to his relief, Mr Mime heard his statement and released him. Trying to regain his composure, Brock took in a few deep breaths before turning away from his travelling companions. Only to be met by a massive purple tongue licking him, the purple tongue belonging to Haunter. The ghost type had been watching Mr Mime and Brock's confrontation and decided to add his own mischief._

_Brock fell to the floor unceremoniously, the lick from Haunter paralysing him._

_"Haunt...Haunter...Haunt" The purple ghost began to chuckle at his own prank. He smiled when he then heard the uncharacteristic giggle come from his trainer who was watching in amusement._

_Sabrina rose from her sleeping bag, grinning at her ghost types actions. When she was on her feet she walked towards Haunter and the now paralysed Brock._

_"That was a good one Haunter" Sabrina said praising her Pokémon's latest prank. The ghost type grinned before pulling a funny face at his trainer causing another giggle to slip from Sabrina. She then looked down at the paralysed rock type trainer who was on the floor in front of her._

_"I suppose I best help him" Sabrina said causally, after all he did make dinner._

Sabrina shook the image from her mind, a smirk still on her pretty face as she and the others continued to walk towards Cerulean city.

_Waters north of the Kanto/Johto region..._

"Next sight of land head towards it girl" Ash said, patting the long blue neck of his Lapras ,as he rode on top of her, Pikachu sitting on his head.

Ash smiled when Lapras cooed happily, before continuing on, gliding through the water effortlessly. The pallet town native was still surprised the water/ice type was once more on his team , after all it had been pure luck he had even ran into her and her family when he had made a stop in the Orange islands about seven months ago. He was shocked she wanted to re-join him, but he didn't question it, he was just happy to have another one of his Friend's back.

They had been traveling for almost a day; Ash estimated they had maybe another day or two of travelling to go before they reached the lands of the Johto region. The raven haired young man was eager to arrive, knowing Team Rocket where going to cause trouble, he was itching to stop them and maybe learn more about his mother's murder. Having found out about one of Team Rockets next moves from the rocket exec he had captured and interrogated, Ash had done a little more research into the matter. It turned out the tournament being hosted by Agatha of the kanto elite four was being held at the whirl cup coliseum in the whirl islands of Johto. It was a sixty four man tournament, with the winner being granted the chance to train under Agatha of the elite four, ready to take over when she eventually retired. Ash actually smiled a little when he read the achievement's each trainer needed to enter said tournament, a top thirty two finish or higher and a league victory. While the orange league wasn't one of the big leagues, it still counted, plus he had finished in the top sixteen of the indigo league so he was eligible.

The old Ash would have jumped at the chance to enter this competition, but he knew he couldn't, he didn't want to veer from his objective, so his plan was simple, gain entry into the stadium, watch the tournament and keep an eye out for any trouble. When trouble came, he would make his move and put a stop to it.

But a good friend of Ash had a different plan, a certain yellow mouse that was sitting on his head to be exact. After hearing everything about this tournament, the electric type had conspired with Ash's other Pokémon with all of them agreeing on one thing. Somehow, someway, their trainer would be competing in this tournament. After all , they wanted to feel the rush of battling for their friend once more , and weather he wanted to hide it , they all knew that inside he was dying to once more step on that battlefield.

_Cerulean city…._

Eventually Sabrina, Mr Mime and Brock entered Cerulean city.

Unlike Pewter City, Cerulean was a lot more busy, housing a good few shops and tourist spots. The city also homed more than a few lakes and water types, which made sense, after all this city did house a water type gym. The city was also popular due to it being a seaside town, making it an attractive place for people to visit.

While Mr Mime and Brock took in their surroundings, Sabrina wasn't paying much attention. Instead she was thinking over the information she had obtained from the letters Brock had given her. It seemed Ash had been all over the place, it also seemed as though he was being overly positive in the letters, making it seem to his Friend that everything was fine even though she could sense some untruth in his words. She also assumed, due to the time differences between the letters there where a lot of things he wasn't saying.

Brock had done a good job with his assumptions of the places Ash was hinting he had been though. She couldn't see any hints he had missed, she herself noticing four places Ash had mentioned in the letters, with Brock thinking exactly the same. Those places being:

Mount silver...

Dragon's den

The lake of rage

Mount coronet

Although he didn't say what brought him to these places, Sabrina knew through reputation that some of these locations, trainers would use to improve their strength and skills. At least what she had seen in these letters gave her some places to search for him if the location Mewtwo had provided was a bust. After all he was probably long gone, but it was another breadcrumb of info she would follow until she found him.

After walking through the city for a while, the group eventually arrived outside a large dome shaped building. The building was brightly lit, with a large picture of a Dewgong on the front of it.

"No doubt this is the Cerulean gym" Sabrina muttered unimpressed once more, first it was the Boulder shaped pewter gym, now this.

"Mmhmm" Brock nodded "Since she stopped travelling and settled down into gym leader life, she's turned this into one of the strongest gyms in Kanto. She's also become much more serious about achieving her goal to become a water type Pokémon master"

Sabrina scoffed, folding her arms as she did "This is a strong gym? It looks like it houses a circus show"

Brock eyed Sabrina, taking in her unimpressed facial expression. "Well by ranking, this is now the sixth strongest of the eight main gyms only behind viridian city and well ... Yours"

Sabrina smirked "Good, I would be worried if mine wasn't higher...especially to this"

The psychic knew she probably sounded petty, but she found this gym to be too welcoming. Something she didn't like, trainers needed to be scared and intimidated, how else would they and their Pokémon learn to overcome their fears.

Brock didn't reply to Sabrina's last statement, unsure as to why Sabrina seemed aggravated. Instead he just turned back towards the gym.

"Shall we enter?"

Sabrina nodded, following the rock type trainer as he began walking towards the entrance. Mr Mime following closely behind.

After walking through the glass doors, they came to a small reception area. Knowing the way around due to his many visits, Brock lead his two other travelling companions through another door, entering a long weaving walkway that doubled as an aquarium.

The reinforced glass covered walls holding in gallons upon gallons of water that homed multiple different water type Pokémon. The group gazed in wonder, even Sabrina, at the different types. From Simple Magikarps to more powerful Pokémon such as a cloyster , Seaking and even a powerful looking Gyrados where swimming around all in harmony.

Eventually they reached another double door, pushing through that, they came out to a large swimming pool that also doubled as the gyms battle ground. The pool stretching quit a distance,

Sabrina scoffed once more at what she was seeing, muttering under her breath as she did. "What is this, a place to do battle or a place to paddle your feet"

Brock shook his head ignoring his traveling partner's remarks, instead he looked on towards the end of the pool where he could see an orange haired figure gracefully turning underwater, before heading back towards them. Instantly he recognised who it was, the orange hair a dead give-away.

"Misty" Brock mumbled before a smile graced his lips, happy to see his old friend again.

The group then watched as Misty continued swimming towards them, before stopping at the end of the pool right in front of their position. The gym leader came up for air soon after , her Cerulean blue eyes almost instantly connecting with the three new comers in her home. A big smile appeared on her face when she recognised her good friend Brock.

Without hesitation, Misty pushed herself up on the side of pool, climbing out of it. When she climbed to her feet she rushed straight for Brock pulling him into a welcoming hug, the pair forgetting the fact Misty was currently soaking wet.

"It's great to see you Brock" Misty said happily hugging her friend tightly.

Sabrina watched Misty carefully, different emotions at seeing what she was currently witnessing plagued her. Annoyance, boredom, nausea and a small... Very small amount of jealousy at the fact she didn't have a friend, apart from her Pokémon close enough to hug like that_. Pfft I don't need something like that_. She thought dismissively, trying to tell herself her loneliness didn't sometimes affect her... Although try as she might she couldn't escape the small pain in her heart that came after seeing people give such open affection.

Then there was also another feeling the psychic felt, uncomfortable. Not because of the close bond Brock and Misty had, no it was what the Orange haired trainer was currently wearing. The gym leader had on nothing but a two piece Orange bikini. For some reason seeing her dressed like that made her feel uneasy about her own looks. She had been told she was pretty by her mother and father but being the social outcast she was, she had never heard it from anyone else and for that reason, she couldn't help but compare looks to most females she came into contact with. And Misty had changed massively from the aggressive annoying young girl she had turned into a doll, she now looked like a beautiful young woman, her toned swimmers body making Sabrina slightly self-conscious about her own. The psychic was honestly surprised Brock wasn't drooling over her... But maybe this was one girl he had too much respect for.

Misty and Brock eventually pulled away from one another. The pair chuckling when they noticed the wet patch Misty had caused on Brock's clothing.

"Sorry" Misty said sheepishly when the laughter died down, Brock waving it off, happy to share a laugh with his friend. The water type trainer then turned towards her two other guests , she was surprised when she saw the Mr Mime that used to be Ash's mum's Pokémon standing beside Brock , she was even more surprised and a little bit scared when she realised who the last guest was.

"It's good to see you Mr Mime" Misty said giving the Pokémon a smile, the psychic type nodding its head, smiling back. The gym leader then looked towards Sabrina. Her mouth becoming dry as she spoke , the green haired girl making her a little nervous " It's g-good to see you as well Sabrina"

Sabrina gave a small nod , before staring at the girl through her piercing purple coloured eyes , unnerving the girl even more.

Trying to ignore the psychics stare, Misty looked back towards Brock, giving him a stare that meant tell me everything.

"So what brings you here?"

Brock began to speak, assuming Sabrina wouldn't. He went onto explain about how Sabrina had turned up alongside Mr Mime. Looking for information on Ash and how she had already been to professor Oaks. Brock then told her how he had wanted to search for Ash for a while, and Sabrina's visit had given him the push he needed. So he had shown her some letters Ash had sent him, and they were now looking for any other info and thought coming to her would be a good idea.

Misty nodded, taking in everything Brock had said. She too had received letters from Ash, much like Brock had. Still, Misty couldn't shake the suspicion she had when it came to the psychic that was currently keeping her friend company.

"I'll go get you those letters I'd been sent" Misty said towards Brock " There's something I need to talk to you privately about , so come with me"

Brock nodded before sending Sabrina an apologetic look as he followed the Orange haired bikini clad trainer towards the back door of the gym. The water type trainer picking up a towel on the way.

Sabrina bit her lip in annoyance as she stood alongside Mr Mime, watching the two Friends walk towards the back door of the gym. She wasn't stupid, she knew Misty didn't trust her... A fact she didn't remotely care about, it was just how obvious she was about it...

Brock and Misty walked through the back entrance that led into a small hallway. Walking down the hallway, Misty began drying herself off.

"Are you sure it's a good idea travelling alone with a girl like Sabrina, Brock." Misty asked, not looking at the spiky haired male as she continued to dry off with her towel.

"I don't sense any ill will towards Ash" Brock replied, understanding where the Orange haired trainer was coming from. "In fact, I would put it more towards affection for him. Think about how trapped she must of felt before Ash came along. Before he and Haunter broke down her walls... Does she still scare me? God yes, but I think with her help we can get our friend back. I know we have agreed to Ash's terms of not searching, but it's been three years now, and I want him home."

Misty sighed, but nodded her head. She would give Sabrina the benefit of the doubt, as Brock gave a good argument. But hearing her Friends words brought her to a decision as well.

They eventually came to another door which opened up to a plush living room, that housed a few comfortable looking sofas and a large TV .

"Give me a few minutes while I get those letters and pack some things."

Brock looked at his friend confused.

"Why do you need to pack anything?"

Misty turned and gave her friend a devilish smirk.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go looking for Ash without my help do you?"

Brock smiled, happy that his friend would travel with him once more. His smile faltered a little when he remembered the green haired, anti-social psychic who was traveling with him as well. She seemed really agitated when he had started traveling with her... He didn't know how she would react to Misty joining them as well.

Two days later, Scarlett city...

It hadn't taken Ash and Pikachu long to reach the shores of the Johto region. Lapras making good time as she swum through the vast seas. As they reached the shore, the travellers came to an area of forest covered land, that when walked through brought them out onto moomoo farm, much to the surprise of the owners... And the many Miltank walking about the fields of the farms ranch.

After explaining the situation, the owners gave directions on where to head if they wanted to reach the whirl coliseum. The coliseum itself located in Scarlett city, a city found in the whirl islands.

To get their faster, Ash had called upon Charizard. The mighty fire type soared through the sky's, covering miles in a matter of minutes. Passing by Olivine city and another section of sea until they reached a small island with an old looking city built a top of it. The cities buildings where old, some even ancient looking, untouched by the years and past weathers.

When they had spotted the large P that stood atop of one of the smaller buildings and the only building that looked like it had been built in the last decade, Charizard swooped down and landed in front of it, causing an almighty crash, making people in the surrounding streets turn their heads at the sudden noise.

"Thanks for the ride buddy" Ash said as he climbed off the large orange beast. The dragon roaring in reply to his trainer. Grabbing the fire types poke ball Ash held it up, aiming it towards one of his oldest friends.

"When I've booked a room, I'll find somewhere to let you all out for a while." a line of red like came from the red and white poke ball, sucking the dragon back in as it did.

After placing the minimised poke ball of Charizard back onto his belt, Ash along with Pikachu, who was still on his trainers shoulder entered the Scarlett city Pokémon centre. Not before the raven haired trainer pulled the hood of his black hoodie up, just in case any rocket members recognised him. After all, they could be anywhere at any time.

Walking through the double doors they came to a large open room. With a counter at the end, with as per usual, a nurse Joy alongside a chansey standing there. Luckily there wasn't a huge amount of people around so there was more than likely rooms available, the competitors of the tournament most probably finding different accommodation.

As Ash was about to walk forward and head for the desk, he stopped, confused as Pikachu launched from his shoulder, running towards the left of the Pokémon centre.

"Pikachu?" Ash questioned, a bewildered look crossing his face as he followed his friend. He raised an eyebrow, unsure as to why the electric mouse had stopped in front of a poster advertising the tournament being held at the whirl coliseum. The poster itself containing a picture of Agatha of the elite four, with the whirl coliseum faded into the back ground. Underneath Agatha, writing was scrolled across in big white letters.

'Got what it takes to become one of the elite?'

Ash smiled sadly at the poster, the Ash of three years ago would have already signed up, bragging to Brock or Misty about how he was going to win. While he had trained alongside powerful trainers, an elite four member from his own region taking them under his wing would be an honour. Although he wouldn't accept such a thing now , years back he would of readily accepted, but he had grown powerful enough now that he wouldn't want training from Agatha anymore... But one thing that remained was that certain craving he felt to be the best, to battle trainers who were strong in their own right. He pushed away that thought, he knew his goal and that was final, no one was going to be able to persuade him otherwise.

"Come on buddy" Ash said to his electric type starter, looking down at the floor at the red cheeked rodent.

Pikachu glanced behind him, peering up at his trainer through his small black eyes before turning back towards the poster, his small yellow paw raised as it pointed towards the image on the wall.

"Pika ...Pikachu, pika pi"

Ash sighed as he listen to his friend talk. While to most people that would have meant nothing, the Pallet town trainer understood everything his buddy was saying. He wasn't one hundred percent sure of the reason, but if he had to put any poke dollars on it, it would of been after he had trained in learning the ways of Aura. He had always understood Pikachu to an extent, just Because their bond was so strong, but after he had unlocked his true potential, and had been taught how to channel the power of Aura that sat deep within him, it seemed when any of his Pokémon spoke to him he could understand them as if he and a human where talking to one another.

And he knew exactly what Pikachu had just said or more demanded it seemed and that was to sign himself up for this tournament.

"You know that can't and won't be happening Pikachu, you know the reasons why more than anyone"

"Pika , Pika pi , chu pika" The Yellow mouse replied defiantly, waving his small chubby hands around.

Sighing once more, Ash rubbed his hands over his zig zagged cheeks.

"I know we've been training hard buddy but..."

Listening to his trainer and friend, Pikachu knew he wasn't getting through to him... So he went all out, trying once more to persuade him.

"Pika , Pikachu, chu , pika pi..."

Ash listened to his best friend as he spoke from the heart. Telling him how no matter what his Pokémon would always follow him, but he was a battler and no matter how many enemies they took down, Ash belonged on the battlefield. So just this once, before they continued on their quest for revenge, would he do what he and his fellow Pokémon where meant to do and battle.

Ash could feel his eyes become watery as he held his emotions in. If it meant so much to his friend... Maybe he could make this exception just this once. But he knew one thing that stood in his way. The raven haired teen crouched down so he was more in line with his red cheeked Pokémon.

"There's one problem though buddy. You need to register using your pokedex , if I do that , then my name will be entered into the tournament. We can't have team rocket knowing where here"

Ash watched as Pikachu looked in deep thought , it was almost comical as the small electric type began rubbing his pudgy chin , much like a professor would when trying to solve a complicated equation. It wasn't long before Pikachu had his eureka moment, his small black eyes widening.

"Chu , Pika, chu , chu pika pika" The rodent began to speak even using his to small hands to express what he was saying even more . His fingers wrapping into a circular shape before placing them over his eyes, so it looked like his hands where a pair glasses.

Ash nodded, listening to his Friend's idea . Pikachu suggesting he contact the friend they had made a few weeks back in Kalos ...the luminese gym leader Clemont. He was an inventor and incredibly smart when it came to computers ... Maybe he would have an idea on how to get around the name problem. It was a long shot, but after seeing Pikachu become emotional a few minutes ago, the least he could do was try. He himself wasn't comfortable about stepping back onto the Pokémon battlefield. Even if he felt the desire to deep down, as his mission of finding his mother's killer was far from over. His Pokémon had been through everything with him these past three years though, so maybe it was time to give something back. And with that thought he headed towards to phone in the Pokémon centre ...he had a call to Kalos to make.

Sent from my iPhone 


End file.
